Baker Street Academy
by wholocker78218
Summary: Sherlock, Greg, John, Mycroft and others are all attending Baker Street Academy in London. PLEASE REVIEW
1. New Friends

Baker Street Academy was the best school in London and if you wanted your child to go there you better be rich or have someone on the inside, Greg Lestrade was rich and his uncle was headmaster he was always going to be in this school.

Greg was the dream kid, his family were rich, he was good looking with his short, soft brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, perfect white teeth, tanned skin, he had a six pack and his arms were all muscle, his grades were perfect and he was generally a nice, kind guy. Everyone who knew him either liked or loved him.

When it came to his first day at the Academy all Greg could think about was about was school. He ate his jam toast quickly and ran out the door, eager to get to school early to have a look around. As he walked along the short route to school his eyes fixed on a boy crossing the street towards him.

"Are you heading towards Baker Street Academy?" the boy asked nervously.

"Eh yeah, you?" he replied as he looked the boy up and down noticing the boys blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I have forgotten which way the school is and I am not quite sure where I am going. I'm John by the way, John Watson."

"Greg Lestrade, would you like to walk with me, I know exactly where I'm going." Greg said with a reassuring smile, flashing his white teeth.

"That would be great, thank you."

"No problem mate."

XXX

When the boys arrived at the school they saw two boys obviously in the middle of an argument. One boy was slightly taller than the other with ginger-brown hair and looked impeccably smart in his uniform. The other had curly ink black hair and looked as if he was bred with the argument he appeared to be having with this other boy.

As soon as the arguing pair realised they had company walking towards them the taller boy left leaving the dark haired boy standing alone with a devilish smile on his face.

"Hello" Greg and John said in unison.

"Hi, I'm Sherlock and that bastard walking away is my older brother Mycroft."

"He seems delightful" Greg said with definite sarcasm.

Sherlock just smiled and said "Isn't he just, sadly he is a house captain and if we are unlucky enough to be put in the same house as him, we will have to see him for 2 hours every day."

"Fantastic. I'm Greg by the way and this is John" he said motioning his hand towards John who still had a big smile on his face.

"Nice to meet people who also don't like my brother, anyway I would love to stay outside in the cold and chat but I am starting to get rather cold. Coming inside?"

"Yeah sure, coming along John?"

The three boys headed inside. As soon as they walked through the doors they felt the hot air blow right into them.

"I didn't realise it was that cold outside." John said, shuddering slightly.

The other two boys nodded in agreement as they headed to the main office to find out which rooms they are will be staying in this year. The receptionist handed the boys their timetables and the number of the room they were staying in, the three boys looked at their room number smiling- they were all in the same room!

They headed off down to their room to drop off their cases and school bags. As it was Sunday morning school didn't technically start until tomorrow morning but they had to attend the introduction meeting but after that they day was theirs to do as they please.

When they reached their room they found it unlocked and lying on one of the four beds was a boy with short blond hair who had looked like he had grown up abroad shown by his tanned skin. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a Green Day shirt and black Converse high tops instead of his uniform.

He looked up at the boys as they walked in to the room picking a bed each.

"Hi, I'm guessing you are my roommates? I'm Ethan." The boys looked stunned; this boy had a very strong Scottish accent. He spoke quickly but sounded as if that was how he always spoke.

"Eh yeah, I'm John this is Greg and Sherlock." John replied finding his voice eventually, he did not expect that accent from this boy. "Shouldn't you be in the uniform?"

"Yeah I should but I bumped into a stuck up arsehole walking here and he told me off for not being in my uniform so I will not be wearing it just to piss him off." He said smiling

"He didn't happen to be ginger and had an umbrella with him did he?" Sherlock asked smiling.

"Yeah he did. Do you know him?"

"He's my bastard of a brother so feel free to piss him off whenever you want." Sherlock said laughing.

Ethan just smiled nodding his head.


	2. Introduction Meeting

**Baker Street Academy**

**CHAPTER 2**

9:50am

"What time does that introductory meeting start?" John asked from his bed.

"Ten o'clock I think my brother said, annoyingly he is usually right." Sherlock replied.

"We better start moving then. We wouldn't want to be late for the first time on the first day. Especially if you brother is going to be there." Greg shouted from the bathroom where he was fixing his hair.

John locked the door behind the four boys as they headed towards the assembly hall. In front of the assembly hall stood Mycroft with his back to them, as he turned around he locked his eyes on Ethan and glared. Ethan glared back as the other three boys tried to suppress laughter.

"Where is your school uniform?" Mycroft said with a look that could kill.

"In my room," Ethan replied with a smile. "I don't really feel like wearing it right now."

"You have no choice! Now go back to your room and put on your uniform at once."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Its school rules and I am a prefect now go and put on your uniform."

Suddenly a tall, stern looking, man in a suit and tie stood behind Ethan.

"What seems to be the problem here, Mr Holmes?" The man said with an unusually deep voice.

"This first year will not put on his uniform after me asking him multiple times." Mycroft replied with a smug look on his face.

"Is that so? Well Mr Hunter it seems we are already off to a bad start." Ethan just stared at the man with a look of dread on his face. "Mr Cohen," The man called to a teacher (who ran over at once) in the assembly hall, "Would you please accompany Mr Hunter back to his room so he can put on his school uniform?"

"Yes Headmaster." The man grabbed Ethan by the shoulder as they started off down the corrider the four boys had come from.

"Now boys would you like to make your way inside please and take a seat." The headmaster said looking seriously at the boys.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

The boys decided to take the seats at the back of the hall, leaving a space for Ethan, next to some girls. Five minutes Later Ethan returned with Mr Cohen following quickly behind. He took the seat beside Greg and a blonde haired girl who just smiled at him as he sat down. Greg couldn't help but think they looked similar with their blonde hair, blue eyes and tan. His thoughts were cut off as the Headmaster began to speak.

"Good morning first years. This is the only assembly of the school year of which I will be speaking in. The rest you will attend with your house captains either Mycroft Holmes or Martha Hudson. Now each of you has been split into the schools two houses, London or Edinburgh, Mr Holmes is in charge of London and Miss Hudson Edinburgh. Once you have been placed in a house there is no chance of changing it. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Gregory Lestrade, Ethan Hunter, Taylor Hunter, Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan and Mary Morsten are in London," the four boys didn't look happy, they were going to be stuck in a house with Mycroft for the next few years. "Leaving Phillip Anderson, James Moriarty, Sebastian Wilkes, Charles Magnusson, Irene Adler, Anthea Jones, Harriet Watson and Clara Jones in Edinburgh. Mycroft I leave the rest to you." The headmaster walked straight out the hall once he finished speaking leaving the door to close on its own.

"Yes, well for those of you who don't already know the rooms are as follows.

221A: Taylor, Molly, Sally and Mary.

221B: Sherlock, Gregory, John and Ethan.

222A: Irene, Anthea, Harry and Clara.

222B: Phillip, James, Sebastian and Charles.

There is no possibility to change rooms and you must all be in your rooms by 10pm. You do not have to be asleep by then but you must be in your rooms. Rooms will be inspected at 9pm Sunday night and if the cleanliness of the room is not satisfactory all those in the room will be on detention at lunch time during the week for as long as the headmaster sees fit. The school day is nine and half hours long with 15 minute breaks between second and third period and sixth and seventh period. Lunch time is one hour and is between fourth and fifth period. On Sunday from 9 until 12 am your specialised classes, which you have individually chosen, will take place and are as follows:

Law Enforcement and Crime: Gregory, Sherlock, Phillip, Sally and Taylor.

Medicine: John, Ethan, Molly and Mary.

Fashion and Modelling: Irene, Harry, Clara.

Politics: Myself, Charles, Anthea and Martha.

Computers and Software design: James.

Gun Handling: Sebastian.

Last year houses had to meet for 2 hours a day but this year we have cut this back to one hour on Sunday at 1pm. Every student must attend their house meeting as it helps keep track of your learning and behaviour weekly. That is all for this year and there will be a house meeting at 1pm today so London house come here and Edinburgh house go to the sports hall. Oh and just before you go school uniform is not required for these meetings."

The boys headed back to their room, it was only 10:30.

"They made me put this uniform on for 20 minutes. 20 bloody minutes!" Ethan said obviously annoyed. Greg, John and Sherlock were laughing all the way back to their room.


	3. Boys Meet Girls

**I would love comments for this. Need to know if It's worth continuing. Good or bad comments just anything to help me improve. **

**If you want specific story lines for some of these characters just tell me and I will do my best to involve them.**

The boys had only been back in their room for around 5 minutes when there was a knock on their room door.

"Who do you think that could be? Mycroft?" John asked Sherlock.

"No. Mycroft doesn't knock like that. Also why would he come visit us?"

"You know how he knocks?" John asked smiling.

"Just answer the door." Sherlock said as there was another knock.

John opened the door to a group of four girls. He recognised the girl at the front as the one who had been sat next to Ethan at the introduction assembly.

"Hiya, is Ethan here?" The girl at the front said in a very strong Scottish accent.

"Um, he's getting changed right now but you girls can come in and wait for him. If you want that is…" John said.

"That would be great thanks." The blonde replied. The girls walked into the room and sat down on an empty bed, not bothering to wait for permission. "I'm Taylor by the way and this is Anthea, Molly and Sally." The blonde said motioning to the girls next to her.

"I'm John and this is Greg and Sherlock." John said pointing out the other two boys in the room.

Just as the Greg and Taylor started talking about the specialised classes at the weekends, Ethan walked in to the room wearing the same clothes he wore when the boys first met him.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan said to the girls but directed it towards Taylor.

"I came to see you, is that so bad?" Taylor replied smiling. Greg couldn't help but notice the way her face seemed to light up when she smiled. Sherlock noticed the way Greg was staring at her and whispered to John.

"I think Greg 'likes' Taylor." Sherlock whispered in John's ear trying not to laugh or show what he was talking about in front of everyone. John just smiled and whispered back:

"Yeah the entire introductions meeting he just stared at her. I swear at one point I thought he was about to start drooling!" Sherlock almost failed to suppress the laugh that had built up inside him.

"What do you want sis?" Ethan asked Taylor while sighing.

"You are so grumpy today, and nothing I just wondered if you and your friends wanted to come into town with us later. Seeing as we have almost all of the afternoon off.

Ethan looked at John, Sherlock and Greg who all seemed happy enough with the idea.

"Well then, that settles it. We may as well hang out here for a bit before heading to the house assembly's."

At quarter to one everyone left the room. Anthea headed to the sports hall and everyone else went back to the assembly hall. Just before Molly went to open the- half glass, half wood- door Greg stopped her suddenly.

"Look!" Greg said quickly but not loudly. Everyone looked through the door. Their eyes scanned the room before resting them on the sight of Mycroft and Martha clearly snogging at the far side of the room. They all erupted in laughter and each of them pulled out their phones to take a picture which could come in hand later in the year.

Once they finished laughing Sherlock opened the door quietly so as not to let the house captains aware of his and the others presence. Once everyone was inside and leaning against the wall Sherlock spoke.

"We aren't too early are we?" He said retraining the urge to laugh. The others, however could not and began laughing all over again.

Mycroft and Martha broke apart and turned to look at the laughing students who seemed to finally control their laughter. Mycroft and Martha looked shocked and their faces didn't fail to show it. Their lips were red and swollen which just added to their embarrassment as they tried to hide them, but were failing. Martha ran out the nearest door. Mycroft finally went back to his usual formal (annoying) self.

"Okay. Seeing as you haven't had any classes yet, there is no checking up to be done so I think we should get a chance to know each other a little better. So I am going to put you into pairs and I will give you 2 minutes to get to know each other before I move you on.

Sherlock and Sally, John and Mary, Greg and Taylor and finally Ethan and Molly. Your time starts now!

**1 hour later**

"Okay you are all now free for the rest of the day but remember your rooms will be inspected at 9pm and you must be in your OWN room by 10pm. Now leave me in peace."

As soon as Taylor was sure that Mycroft couldn't hear them she spoke.

"Well he's a barrel of laughs isn't he?" The others laughed as they walked down the corridor. They had all already picked up their wallets and purses before they left their room so they headed outside and towards the town centre.

Once in town they decided to go to lunch as neither of them had eaten since breakfast.

"Oooh, there is a McDonald's just inside the shopping centre, do you guys fancy that?" Molly asked timidly. They all nodded in agreement and headed off for food.

Sherlock, Molly, Sally and Mary all had Big Mac's while Greg, Ethan, Taylor and John had McNuggets. After their meal everyone headed outside and shopped around for a bit. After a while they noticed that two of them had gone missing: Greg and Taylor.

**5 MINUTES EARLIER**

"Do you want to have a walk about while they are all shopping?" He asked Taylor, hoping she would say yes.

"You know what, that sounds like fun." She replied calmly.

As they walked along the street talking, Taylor suddenly pulled him down an alley pushing him against the wall of a tall building and smashed her lips against his. After the shock that had overwhelmed him passed he started to kiss back just as she pulled away. He looked in her ice blue eyes noticing a tiny flash of nervousness in them. He smiled and pulled her back towards him. His lips pushed against hers as he placed one hand on her waist and brought up the other to cup her face. She wrapped her hands around his neck not wanting to let go. She felt his tongue trace the line of her bottom lip wanting access to her mouth. How could she deny this gorgeous guy it would be so rude. As soon as her lips parted his tongue went inside to explore her mouth. Both of them tried to resist but couldn't and soon enough they broke apart breathless. Smiling at each other they decided that they should probably get back to the rest of the group once they got their breath back and their lips looked less red. Once they were back to normal they started to walk back to where they last saw the group, holding hands until they saw the group and dropped each hand deciding that they didn't need to know anything… Yet.

"Where have you two been?" John questioned the two teenagers.

"We got lost in a crowd of tourists. Finally managed to make our way back." Greg lied.

"Eh, Okay. We were just about to head back, coming?" The both nodded as the group started back along the path back to school.

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT**


End file.
